yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Deck
Spirit monsters have a side effect, they return to their controllers hand during the turn they are normal summoned, or flip face-up, and they can not be special summoned. This wording of text makes spirit monsters highly useless in the graveyard, and makes the user of the deck have a lot of cards in his/her hand. To run a proper spirit deck one most be able to have their spirit monsters on the field without sending them back to their hand. * Spiritual Energy Settle Machine is a good start, but the problem with this card is you have to discard a card every turn to keep this card in play. If you have no cards in your hand, Spiritual Energy Settle Machine is destroyed and all your spirit monsters are sent back to your hand. Now we are back to square one. -_- * Mirror of Yata This card allows the spirit monster it is equipped to, to remain on the field. I was informed recently that spirit monsters have a loophole. That loophole is if they can stay on the field the turn they are summoned, or flip face up, they can stay on the field for good. So if this card would be destroyed by Heavy Storm, Mystical Space Typhoon, et al. they stay on the field till they are destroyed other wise. * Skill Drain is another wonderful card that can help spirit monsters stay on the field. Though it may turn them all to Normal Monsters, it makes them into beat stick monster who stay on your side of the field especially Susa Soldier (now the damage you inflict to your opponent does not get halved). * Creature Swap is a most have card in this deck. You take control of one of your opponents monsters, and give them one of your spirit monsters. Then by the end phase of your turn you get your spirit monster back to your hand. :D * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness is a highly recommend card in this deck for one reason only. If your left with an open field, due to spirit monsters effects, how are you gonna protect yourself? Gorz is the answer to that question. With 2700 attack is will be a hard monster to get rid of and if your opponent attacks your open field, meaning he/she will because there human, you get a free token. YEAH!!! * The Tricky is a great card to have in this deck. It is a 2000 attack monster that can be special summoned by discard a monster from your hand. Discard a spirit monster to special summon The Tricky then remove the spirit monster from play to special summon Yamato-no-Kami, then remove a spirit from your hand to special summon Izanagi to the field. Hey no Yamato-no-Kami can stay on the field. Wait, I didn't normal summon yet... XD * Mausoleum of the Emperor is a card you can run in this deck, though this card one flaw is that you have to pay life points to use it and at 1000 per sacrifice, so playing Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi means you must sacrifice 2000 life points to summon him. That is a lot of life points to just throw away (i.e Solemn Judgment). Plus top decking this card sucks the big one. * Infinite Cards can be a good idea in this deck. Just in case you can't keep your spirit monster on the field, you don not have to discard them from your hand because now there is no limit to your hand size. Recommend Cards Monsters * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Cyber Dragon * The Tricky * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Yamata Dragon * Great Long Nose * Izanagi * Dark Dust Spirit * Izanami * Susa Soldier * Asura Priest * Yamato-no-Kami * Morphing Jar * Treeborn Frog Spells * Spiritual Energy Settle Machine * Mirror of Yata * Soul Exchange * Brain Control * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Card Destruction * Creature Swap * Mystic Box * Lightning Vortex * Book of Moon * Scapegoat * Swords of Revealing Light * Infinite Cards * Mausoleum of the Emperor Traps * Skill Drain * Karma Cut * Bottomless Trap Hole * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Malevolent Catastrophe * Mirror Force "created by Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki member: Sasori1243"